


so we're okay (we're fine)

by Lysippe



Series: Meet Cute [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, High School AU, Stuff, and probably a lot of like, idk - Freeform, it'll be a lot of fluff, it's more of a dumping ground for me to put all the half-formed AU headcanons I have for this ship, of varying sorts, this is sort of a series but not really, where I don't actually want to write the fic but have an idea for something I think would be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: Roller skating/high school AU in which Sara and Ava meet at a skating rink. This is part of a series of first encounter Avalance fics called Meet Cute.





	so we're okay (we're fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody. So I'm trying this new thing where I'm basically going to write a series of "how they met" AU Avalance fics, and this is the first one I've done. These are all going to be 500-1,000 word fics, which will all be one-shots. If any of them inspire you and you want to continue them yourself, please please please do. Consider them extended prompts, if you want. Just let me know and credit me if you write something based off of it. I'm really excited about these, because for some reason I have a billion Avalance AU's floating around in my head at any given time, and I'm super ready to start getting them written down. If you like it, please drop me a line, feel free to suggest AUs for me to write (though I can't promise I'll do it), and go follow me on Tumblr at thebestdressedrebelinhistory!

 

> _**Meet Cute:** Meet Cute is a way to quickly introduce two characters and set up their burgeoning relationship. A meet-cute is almost always rife with awkwardness, embarrassment, and sometimes outright hostility._

* * *

 

 

Learning to roller skate felt like learning to walk all over again. The weight of the wheels beneath her feet made Ava feel more like she was a trotting horse (a very clumsy, uncoordinated horse) than a teenage girl out for a "fun" night with her best friend. Who, infuriatingly, had taken to skating like a fish to water, despite his insistence that he had _definitely never so much as touched a pair of skates in his entire life, I swear_ . Not like Ava, who had spent four mornings a week at the Star City ice rink for longer than she could remember, practicing toe-jumps and twizzles until the muscles in her legs ached with exertion, and she could perform the moves with her eyes closed. Ice skating came _so easily_ to her. So why the hell did she feel so unsteady on roller skates?

She hated it.

The roller skating rink, housed in a long-abandoned warehouse just outside of town that had been redecorated in the gaudiest western paraphernalia Ava had ever seen, was sweltering hot. The industrial fans positioned at every entrance tried in vain to bring some of the cool fall air into the building, but they were a poor substitute for any sort of actual air conditioning. Ava found herself longing for the dry, crisp air in the ice rink, for the puffs of condensation that appeared in front of her with every exhale, and the comfort of knowing that she knew what she was doing.

Gary glided easily in front of Ava, barely having looked back after she had insisted that he _just go ahead, I’m fine over here. I’ll catch up when I figure these stupid things out._ But that had been ten minutes ago, and she could still barely let go of the side rail without feeling like she was going to topple over and fall right on her ass, in front of what she was pretty sure was half the student body of Star City High School. Thus far, she had managed to avoid that particular embarrassment, though just barely on several occasions.

And then Sara Lance happened.

Sara Lance, who not only did roller derby, but was the captain of the junior division of the Star City Legends. Who had been skating around the rink at top speed, goofing off with her group of friends and only barely watching where she was going. Who, mid-laugh at something undoubtedly vulgar that Mick Rory had just said, managed to swipe Ava’s shoulder on her way past. It wasn’t even enough to make Sara stumble, and any halfway competent skater probably could have recovered. But Ava was not a halfway competent skater, apparently, and down she went. She grabbed for the railing, but just missed it, landing sprawled on the floor of the rink, just out of reach of the wall.

Ava began to attempt to push herself up, but with little success. She just couldn’t make her feet stay under her, no matter what she did. But then, to her surprise, Sara stopped. She said something to her friends, who kept going without her, and turned around, skating back over to Ava. Ava looked up at her, anger and embarrassment reddening her cheeks, fully ready to chew Sara out for not looking where she was going. But the words died in her throat when Sara grinned down at her sheepishly.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Sara said, offering her hand to Ava, who grudgingly took it, pulling herself up on unsteady feet, and shuffling over to the wall. “I should have been paying more attention. Mick just told this _ridiculously_ disgusting joke about an astronaut and chocolate milk, and I just _lost it_ , you know?” Ava stared at her mutely. “And I mean, I assumed you’d be fine, since you do figure skating and all, so this is probably pretty easy for you,” Sara continued, seeming not to notice that she had struck a nerve.

“Yeah. It’s not, though,” Ava said waspishly. “Clearly.”

Sara’s eyebrows furrowed, and she looked for all the world like she was holding back a biting response. “Well, maybe you just need a better teacher,” she said, obviously straining to keep her voice level.

“I’m pretty sure I’m just useless,” Ava said with a shrug, desperately hoping Sara would just leave her alone, go back to her friends, and let Ava make her way off the floor in peace.

“Nah,” said Sara, a broad grin spreading across her features as she grabbed Ava’s hands in hers, turning around so she was skating backwards, dragging Ava along with her. “We’ll make a roller skater of you yet.”

 


End file.
